


A kind of magic

by Taolee



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Incest, Kilts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew pierde una apuesta con Jonathan pero vamos, que al final sale ganando el tío ;) suertudo ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesleyoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/gifts).



> Nota de la autora: Es mi primer fanfic sobre ellos, y espero que no sea el último. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para Wesleyoso, mi MariCorky, mi pequeña exploradora que hoy es su cumple y, como sé que te gustan los tíos wenorros muy, pero que muy junticos, te regalo a estos dos que sólo les falta frotarse mutuamente para salir ardiendo. ¡Feliz cumple preciosa! <3

**Título:** [A kind of magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIZFq3VDeUY)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** Property Brothers

 **Pairing:** Drew/Jonathan

**Sin betear**

**Rating:** NC—17

 **Warning:** Twincest, dirty talk, pornaco en general.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen y dudo muy mucho que este fic se haga algún día realidad pero bleh, ¿a quién le importa?

 **Resumen:** Drew pierde una apuesta con Jonathan pero vamos, que al final sale ganando el tío ;) suertudo ^^

 **Nota de la autora:** Es mi primer fanfic sobre ellos, y espero que no sea el último.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Wesleyoso, mi MariCorky, mi pequeña exploradora que hoy es su cumple y, como sé que te gustan los tíos wenorros muy, pero que muy junticos, te regalo a estos dos que sólo les falta frotarse mutuamente para salir ardiendo. ¡Feliz cumple preciosa!  <3

 

 

 

A KIND OF MAGIC

 

 

 

Drew aparcó su coche cerca de la puerta de la casa que su hermano estaba reformando. Cogió el portátil, la chaqueta que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto, y una bolsa de papel marrón con asas que tenía el logotipo verde a un lado con el nombre de la tienda. Con todo en los brazos, rodeó la casa y entró por la parte trasera.

Sabía que Jonathan estaría ahí, en alguna parte. Tenía que reformar la cocina e iba con retraso, así que seguro que estaba cerca.

Y no se equivocaba; en cuanto abrió la puerta, el sonido de algo muy pesado cayendo hizo retumbar toda la casa.

— Espero que lo que hayas derribado no sea un muro de carga o un pilar importante, sino tendremos un problema —ante sus ojos, un salón enorme era ahora el triple de grande tras derribar una pared que dividía la casa en dos.

Jonathan se dio la vuelta al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

— Sobre todo porque no nos daría tiempo de salir a salvo —bromeó, aún con el mazo en la mano. Estaba cubierto de polvo de la cabeza a los pies y el sudor le confería un aspecto rudo y primitivo—. ¿Has comprado lo que te encargué?

Drew giró hacia la derecha mientras entraba en la cocina, que estaba separada del salón por una enorme isla de aspecto rústico. Levantó la bolsa y se la enseñó mientras lo dejaba todo sobre la encimera.

— Sí. Me lo tenían preparado en la tienda cuando llegué —levantó la cabeza hacia él para mirarle—. ¿Sigues queriendo que me ponga un kilt?

Jonathan levantó el mazo y se lo dejó caer sobre el hombro mientras sonreía.

— Absolutamente. Has perdido la última apuesta, así que el regalo que te hago es que lleves ese kilt durante una semana.

— Cuando gane yo te vas a enterar —murmuró sacando el cargador del teléfono móvil del bolsillo y conectándolo al primer enchufe que vio. Se puso a buscar el número de un cliente. Al no encontrarlo, levantó la cabeza intentando recordar por qué nombre lo había guardado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber hecho ese gesto porque no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la amplia espalda de su hermano.

Sudado, y con la tela de la camisa pegada a la piel, Jonathan levantaba el mazo una y otra vez para seguir derribando la pared que le quedaba delante. No era mucho, apenas un par de metros de los cuatro que ya había tirado. En un par de minutos estaría listo.

— ¿Vas dejar de mirarme y a ponerte la falda? —se giró sabiendo que Drew tenía puestos los ojos en él.

Drew salió de la especie de bucle donde había caído y reaccionó.

— Se llama kilt —comenzó a quitarse los pantalones arropado por la seguridad de la isleta—, y nuestros antepasados lo llevaron con orgullo.

— Me parece bien —Jonathan le dio otro golpe a la pared—. Y no te olvides de quitarte también los calzoncillos.

¿Cómo diablos lo hacía? Estaba dándole la espalda, con una masa que posiblemente pesara igual que él y derribando una jodida pared. Eso sin contar que los separaba la isleta de la cocina. ¿Cómo sabía entonces que se había dejado los calzoncillos debajo de la falda?

Obedeciendo a regañadientes, Drew se quitó también los calzoncillos, los dobló y los dejó bien colocados con el resto de la ropa que se había quitado. Ahora sólo llevaba la camisa blanca y el kilt de cuadros verdes. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

— ¿Te vas a quedar en la cocina? —la voz de Jonathan hizo que se volviera para mirarle—. Voy a tirar esta parte de la pared y los escombros van a llegar a todas partes. Luego no podrás pasar sin el calzado adecuado.

— Me sentaré en la escaleras y esperaré a que termines —Drew cogió el portátil para seguir trabajando y caminó, descalzo, por el borde de la habitación, muy pegado a la pared y teniendo cuidado para no pisar nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Mientras pasaba, Jonathan se lo quedó mirando. Debía de reconocer que el kilt no le quedaba nada mal. Ojalá ganara más a menudo enfrentamientos con Drew para obligarle a ponérselo más a menudo. Cuando lo vio sentado en el cuarto escalón de la escalera, tuvo que apartar la mirada porque no pudo evitar mirarle los muslos. Alzó la maza para descargarla con rabia sobre la pared que estaba tirando. Ya no hubo ni un sólo milímetro de la habitación que no estuviera llena de escombros y suciedad.

 

Drew abrió la pantalla del portátil y esperó a que se encendiera. Mientras lo hacía, miró por encima del aparato para centrar su mirada en Jonathan, que seguía derribando la pared. Se había despeinado, y mientras arremetía con fuerzas con el mazo, apretaba los dientes, canalizando quizás la fuerza que descargaba sobre esa pobre pared. Ojalá hiciera ese gesto cuando...

— Creo que podré tener antes de lo pensado el salón. Pensé que tardaría demasiado, pero al no haber tuberías en esta pared, ha sido pan comido.

— Bien, bien —Drew intentó disimular la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo; se levantó, miró alrededor de él y luego oteó en la lontananza, concretamente sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Necesito mi teléfono móvil.

Jonathan volvió la cabeza para ver dónde se lo había dejado.

— ¿Te lo acerco? —se ofreció. Su hermano no tenía los zapatos puestos y no era recomendable que caminara descalzo tras haber tirado el último trozo de pared.

— Lo he dejado cargando porque no tenía nada de batería. Si lo desenchufas, se apagará.

— ¿Te acerco?

Drew levantó una ceja porque no se esperaba ese ofrecimiento, pero cuando lo vio acercarse hacia él supo que iba en serio.

Caminando sobre los escombros como si nada, Jonathan llegó hasta él. Drew estaba dos escalones por encima, así que le fue fácil cogerle, literalmente, y colgárselo de la cintura como si no pesara nada.

Drew no se esperaba que hiciera eso. Pensaba que lo subiría a caballito y que bromearía con él recordando la de veces que jugaron así cuando eran pequeños. Ahora todo era distinto, porque en lugar de despeinarle o de intentar meterle los dedos en la nariz y la otra mano en la boca como había intentado mil veces de jovencitos, lo único que quería era quedarse así para siempre.

Jonathan olía a sudor, irradiaba fuerza, desprendía un calor embriagador, y Drew sólo pudo afianzar bien las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y cerrar los ojos. Cuando notó que su hermano dejaba de andar, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Pensó que habrían llegado a la cocina para que pudiera coger el móvil, pero no; estaban en medio de esa desolada y derruida habitación. Sólo un trozo de pared se mantenía de pie, y tenía probablemente los minutos contados.

— ¿Jonathan? —Drew lo miró preguntándole más con la mirada que con la voz que por qué no seguía andando. Se habían parado allí y medio sin saber por qué. Estaba a su merced, y eso le gustaba, aunque jamás lo confesaría abiertamente.

Jonathan respiraba con fuerza por la boca. Parecía estar luchando una batalla consigo mismo.

— ¿Jonathan? —volvió a preguntarle, ésta vez con la voz entrecortada, temiéndose la respuesta.

— Shhhhh —lo mandó callar. Caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de la desolada pared en el centro de la habitación para apoyar la espalda de su hermano en ella y así librarse de algo de su peso—. No digas nada.

Drew no le hizo caso.

— Prometimos no volver a hacer esto nunca más. No podemos...

Jonathan no lo dejó terminar porque acabó arremetiendo contra sus labios. Lo había empotrado más contra la pared mientras lo besaba. Se había colado en su boca, jugaba con su lengua y lo desarmaba por completo. Ese era su poder ante el cual Drew sólo podía dejarse llevar.

— Al diablo con lo que habíamos prometido —gimió entre sus labios—. Te deseo. Ahora.

Drew podía haberle dicho trescientas ochenta y cuatro razones por la que eso estaba mal, pero al diablo con todo. Él también lo deseaba, lo quería y lo necesitaba.

Con una mano, Jonathan se soltó el cinturón de trabajo que llevaba en las caderas y éste cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Luego volvió a dejar de caer la espalda de su hermano en el trozo de pared que aún quedaba por derribar.

— Mójate.

Le susurró dentro de su boca, porque apenas separó los labios para hablar. Por suerte Drew lo conocía demasiado bien y no necesitaba entender lo que decía para saber qué era lo que estaba pidiendo.

Rompió el beso sólo para ponerle los dedos índice y anular sobre los labios de Jonathan. Fue como si lo mandase a callar durante unos segundos, como si lo calmase de alguna manera, pero éste había dejado suelta a la bestia que normalmente guardaba dentro de sí y apenas logró contenerse unos segundos. Abrió la boca y le chupó los dedos a Drew. Los succionó mojándolos con la lengua y estrechándolos contra el paladar. Cuando su boca quedó libre, sonrió.

— Ya sabes lo que viene ahora.

Drew lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No era la primera vez que hacían eso. No era la primera vez que pillaba a Jonathan con las manos manchadas de polvo, y no sería la última.

Deslizando el brazo por detrás de su espalda, Drew guió la mano hacia su trasero. Su hermano le había levantado la falda para facilitarle el trabajo, así que no tuvo que luchar con la tela. Cuando encontró su entrada, la acarició con los dedos, recorriendo todo el contorno y preparándose para comenzar.

Deslizó el dedo índice poco a poco, sabiendo hasta dónde podía llegar. Sentía sus propios músculos ceñirse alrededor, apretarle con fuerza. Entonces se imaginó cómo sería eso para Jonathan, cómo él, sin poderlo controlar, lo apretaría hasta dejarle sin aliento.

— Mírame.

Drew subió la cabeza para obedecer. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, ahogando varios gemidos. Cuando deslizó el segundo dedo, abrió la boca para dejar escapar un jadeo. De nuevo la imagen de Jonathan vino a su mente. Imaginarse esa polla bien metida en su culo lo volvió loco.

— ¿Qué piensas, Drew? —su hermano lo miraba fijamente. Sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza y quería saber qué era.

— En ti —no le mintió, ¿para qué? Si le conocía mejor a sí mismo—, y en tu polla.

Jonathan se relamió los labios. Sudaba por ejercicio que había estado haciendo tirando las paredes y ahora por sostener a Drew en peso, pero no iba a soltarle. Nunca.

— ¿Sí? —su tono de voz cambió, volviéndose más melosa y juguetona. Se echó hacia delante para morderle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Y en qué pensabas exactamente?

Drew cerró los ojos. Jonathan sabía de sobra que ese era su punto débil. Cualquier roce en esa zona y estaba perdido. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

— En tu polla en mi culo —jadeó—. Moviéndote. Saliendo y entrando. Corriéndote dentro —echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos aún cerrados extasiado por sus propios dedos. Había seguido jugando con ellos, preparándose, dándose placer, hasta que la visión de lo que estaba por venir lo nubló todo.

— Joder —Jonathan gruñó porque él también vivió esa visión, y no podía esperar para hacerla realidad. Apoyó el peso de su hermano sobre una de sus caderas y, con la otra mano, se abrió el pantalón y lo empujó hacia abajo. Con los calzoncillos hizo la misma maniobra.

Drew dejó de darse placer para agarrarse a los hombros de Jonathan. Lo necesitaba ya, sin perder ni un sólo segundo más.

Jonathan lo agarró de las nalgas, separándoselas y guiándole hacia su pene más que erecto y preparado. Era un movimiento a ciegas que tenían más que estudiado. A la primera, el húmedo glande presionó el ano y se adentró, separando los finos pliegues para hacerse paso sin piedad y sin demora.

Drew hizo un sonido que no llegó a ser una palabra. Fue más bien un sonido gutural que nació al final de la garganta y que dejó salir entre sus labios entreabiertos. Se agarró al cuello de su hermano y abrió más la piernas para agarrarse por los tobillos tras él.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Hmmmm —poco a poco se sentía más lleno, más saciado por esa sensación que lo consumía por dentro—. Sí. Sigue —gimió—. Sigue.

A Jonathan no tenían que decirle que siguiera porque ni muerto se habría parado. Completamente anclado dentro de él, comenzó a tomar ritmo. Movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante, hundiéndose en Drew una y otra vez, haciéndole jadear con cada embestida, llevándole un poco más lejos, clavándole contra la pared con fuerza.

No había ni un centímetro de separación entre ambos. Se besaban como si fueran dos muertos de hambre que no hubiera probado bocado en mucho tiempo. Los dos cuerpos bailaban al compás. Uno daba, el otro recibía. Era la danza más perfecta de todas.

Con un gruñido, Jonathan se adentró todo lo que pudo, fundiéndose literalmente con Drew, y comenzó a correrse mientras le mordía el cuello una y otra vez. Su hermano iba a necesitar mucho maquillaje al día siguiente ante las cámaras, pero le dio igual. Ahora mismo, todo lo que no fueran ellos dos le importaba una mierda.

Cuando terminó, un crujido comenzó a escucharse. Sin prisa alguna y bajo los efecto de un buen polvo, Jonathan besó el cuello de Drew donde le había dejado la marca y lo levantó de la pared agarrándole contra su cuerpo justo en el momento en que la pared donde habían estado apoyados caía tras ellos con un golpe seco.

Drew volvió la cabeza y miró el suelo.

— Por los pelos —volvió la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle.

— Lo tenía todo calculó —sonrió abrazándole más—. Es la primera vez que derribo una pared así —lo besó en la punta de la nariz—. Me gusta.

— Ya —Drew sonrió. En ese momento Jonathan lo soltó un poco, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo cayera, provocando que el pene de Jonathan se adentrara un poco más—. Jon..a..than.

— Lo sé —le hizo gracia cómo su hermano había dicho su nombre. Sabía que le quedaba poco, que estaba a punto, que no podía más, pero no podía evitar seguir jugando con él.

Con él en brazos y aún agarrado a sus caderas, se acercó hacia la isleta de la cocina para depositarlo encima. Salió de su cuerpo a regañadientes, pero no podía hacerlo todo a la vez. Con el brazo lo empujó hacia atrás mientras le levantaba la falda. Inmediatamente después se metió la erección en la boca. Cuando escuchó el gemido de Drew, bajó más la cabeza, haciendo que el glande le rozara la garganta. Al sentirlo, Drew comenzó a correrse mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra los espasmos y las sacudidas del orgasmo. Estiró el brazo para agarrarle la cabeza a Jonathan y entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos. A su hermano no le gustaba que le tocasen el cabello en circunstancias normales, pero esa era una de las pocas excepciones.

El semen se deslizó espeso y caliente por su garganta y succionó un poco más, haciendo que Drew temblara y le diera un escalofrío al haber terminado. Se incorporó y lo miró. Ambos sin respiración y completamente saciados.

— Vamos a casa —Jonathan se incorporó—. Necesito una buena ducha y lavarme los dientes.

Drew también se incorporó riéndose. Iba a saltar para llegar a donde había dejado sus zapatos, pero de nuevo, y sin aparente esfuerzo, Jonathan lo volvió a levantar y lo acercó a donde había dejado los zapatos al otro lado. Hubiera sido más fácil hacerlo al revés, pero ninguno dijo nada. Cualquier oportunidad de acercamiento entre ambos era bien recibida.

— Gracias —Drew lo miró con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Jonathan no respondió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras recogía sus cosas. Cuando estuvo listo se volvió hacia su hermano. Éste ya estaba preparado. Se había dejado el kilt puesto, enseñando las buenas piernas que tenía.

Conforme iban hacia el coche, Jonathan no pudo evitar echarle una mirada con disimulo. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y esperó a que su hermano se acomodara para iniciar la marcha.

— Deberías dejarte esa falda siempre puesta.

— Es un kilt —volvió a corregirle Drew.

Jonathan lo ignoró. Tomó la primera salida hacia la autovía y, cuando se incorporó a la circulación, estiró el brazo hacia la pierna de su hermano para deslizarla por debajo de la prenda. Cuando subió hasta el muslo, giró la cabeza un segundo y le guiñó un ojo.

— No te puedes contener, ¿eh? —Drew le siguió la broma—. Ya sé que estoy muy bueno. Seguro que a ti no te queda el kilt ni la mitad de bien que a mí.

El reto había sido lanzado.

— ¿Cómo? —Jonathan quitó la mano de la pierna de su hermano y la puso al volante—. En cuanto lleguemos a casa me la voy a poner. Ya veremos a quién le queda mejor.

Drew no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor de su lado, intentando que su hermano no descubriera sus intenciones. Jonathan podía ser el fuerte y el bruto de los dos, pero ahí la cabeza pensante era él, y sabía dónde apretarle para hacerle responder.

Sonriendo por los planes que tenía en mente para esa noche, cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras Jonathan conducía. Luego iba necesitar toda la energía que tuviera para doblegar a la bestia. Lo estaba deseando.

 

FIN


End file.
